


Exploring The Source

by elynne



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, Lightning Flight (Flight Rising), Mad Draconic Science, Map Update (Flight Rising)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynne/pseuds/elynne
Summary: A new installation attracts the attention of a clan living in the Shifting Expanse.
Kudos: 1





	Exploring The Source

"Well, this is new."

There was a snort from the spiral curled above the rocky ledge. "No it isn't," Twenty Fourteen said in a slightly aggrieved tone. "I started logging the increase in activity and construction weeks ago, you just don't read my reports."

Nizori glared up at the striped dragon, but it was Cedrift who answered. "I read them, but I didn't come up and see for myself, so I didn't take in the... scale of what's been going on," he said, sounding worried as he peered through the specialized lens meant to correct his slightly off-kilter vision. "That's where the Arcane signal station was set up, directly over Lightning's most powerful ley line. I thought it was just being--expanded, somehow, enhanced. But this... something different is going on."

"We've been able to pick up dozens of power relays since the construction began, and the amount of energy coming into our lair has already increased by sixty percent." Devicelo rubbed her claws together, making a series of weird metallic sounds as her gauntlets scraped together. "I'd love to know what they're doing down there."

"So would I," Green grumbled from the lair's highest entrance, near the top of a narrow butte that commanded an excellent view of the ocean and deserts below, as well as the huge, newly built reactor and its continual flashes of electrical energy. "I heard that the Arcane watcher has been evicted and wasn't given time to pack her library. The thought of all those volumes and scrolls down there, probably shoved off to the side by engineering dragons who have no idea what they're handling..." Green jittered anxiously and looked prepared to fly down and demand custody of the assembled writings immediately.

"Whatever else is going on, this must be connected to those earthquakes a few days ago," Nizori mused. "Opabinia assured me that our caverns are still structurally sound, and is setting up some extra support structures to brace areas that might be in danger if there's more shaking. I suppose we're as safe here as we are anywhere else." She turned to look at the other nominal leaders of Night Vale Laboratories, wings raised in inquiry.

"We'd be crazy to leave now," Devicelo said, tail lashing with excitement. "I've been able to start three new experiments with the extra power we're getting, and closed out two others since we don't have to ration electricity any more. This is fantastic! I have to get down there!"

"I'll go down as well, introduce myself, and ask if we can offer any... assistance," Cedrift said. "We'll bring Aizerue, she's always helpful with making friends--and yes, you too, Green, you can ask about the books left behind," he added to the frantically bobbing wildclaw in the cavern entrance, then turned to the communicator bolted to the rock wall and began speaking into it, relaying his message to the lair below. 

"I should probably go with you, as the clan's leader," Nizori added. "Besides, that'll let me get a better look around." 

"You're all mad," Vestus announced, fluttering up from her perch on a rock outcropping. "This is obviously some insane idea of the Stormcatcher's, he's trying to do something impossible with the ley lines, and will end up destroying the world. Mark my words." The fae dragon managed to flounce in her fluttering departure from the outcropping, and hissed as she nearly ran into Aizerue running up the corridor. 

"I don't know why she came back anyway," Nizori muttered as she prepared to launch off the ledge for the brief flight down to the gleaming golden structure below. She looked around at the others who were coming with her, and felt herself smiling, feathered crest rising with excitement. "Remember--knowledge is power," she said.

"And science is the path to knowledge!" the others chorused, opening their wings and launching from the ledge, a handful of wildclaws united in reckless curiosity and the discovery of something new.


End file.
